


Come [B]ack

by Kiloueka



Series: Rarepairs [A]-[Z] [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied A2/A4, Pre-Canon, YoRHa Stage Play (NieR: Automata)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: A2's leg and arm are damaged in a fight against the machines. A4 gets her to safety but has to leave her behind to fight off the remaining machines.





	Come [B]ack

“Number 4, please! Put me down I can still fight!”

"No, you can't! You can barely walk, I saw what the EMP blast did."

“I can't just wait here as you fight alone though!”

“I'm not alone 2. All the others are fighting with me.”

“I know! But...”

“Number 2.” A4 set her down in the shelter of some ancient rubble. She knelt down and peeled up her visor and smiled softly at her. “It'll be ok. I promise.”

“You saw how many machines are out there!” A2 cried. “We need everyone fighting!”

“Number 2 you can't even move the left side of your body! How can you fight? How can you dodge?”

“My right side still works and I can still use one sword!”

“Please, Number 2.” She murmured. “Please just sit this one out, we'll all be fine and then we'll be back to fix you up for the next battle.”

“4...”

“You're just going to get killed!”

“What use am I to you like this then?”

“What use are you to me dead?!” She snapped.

A2 flinched away as if struck. A4 immediately gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

“2, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that I meant...” She backed away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I-I-I have to go. Stay there, please!”

“Number 4!” A2 yelled and jumped up to follow but immediately crumpled back down on the ground.

“Stupid leg stupid arm!” She screamed, smacking them again and again and trying desperately to get them to restart. But they wouldn't budge.

_Shit, what if she gets hit too?_

_What if they all get hit?_

_What if the machines have more up their sleeves?_

_What if the machines have backup?_

_What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

_Oh god, what do I_ _**do?** _

She grabbed a jutting beam and pulled herself up, and started hobbling forward until the telltale sounds of an approaching machine sent her stumbling back in hiding. She lowered her breath and peered out as a small stubby appeared in the clearing and began walking aimlessly around.

_This should be easy._ She thought as she waited for it to walk by her hiding spot. She focused on it hard, trying to block out the distant sounds of battle as it wandered ever closer.

When it was not five feet from where she was, she launched out at it, sword held high and slashed down. But her balance was off and the dead weight on her left side pulled her over and she landed face down in the dirt.

The stubbie's eyes went red and it began twirling its arms at her and smacking her repeatedly until she flipped over and ran her sword through its middle. She kicked the machine away as it ceased moving and slammed her foot down in the dirt again and again.

“God damn machines.” She growled. The sounds of the battle continued and she looked into the trees for any signs of life, but nothing else came.

_Please be safe. 4. 16. 21. Rose. Anemone. Lily... all of you._

She buried her face in her arms until the loud crack of another machine caught her attention. She scrambled back into hiding to see a goliath biped stalk through the trees.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ This time she squished further into the rubble until she was completely concealed by a large pipe. It seemed to sense she was there, but thankfully wasn't able to pinpoint her, so she waited... and waited... and waited...

A loud crunching could be heard as the machine stepped on the pile of rubble near A2. She pulled further in the pipe as it advanced straight toward her.

_No no. Please come back. Please! I can't die here, not alone!_

The machine stopped when it stood directly over her. The pipe she was in began to creak under its weight but it held strong enough... until it began smashing its fists down on it. A2 bit back a scream and huddled up as far back as she could go as the entrance started getting smaller and smaller and flakes of rust and dirt began coating her body.

She can't fight this. If she tries leaving the pipe one hit from those fists could probably crush her head. But if she stayed it was only a matter of time before it started flattening the section she was in.

_Shit shit!_

The light from the pipe slowly faded as the entrance got smaller and smaller until only a pinhole was left. The machine shifted its position and began pelting another section even closer to her.

Suddenly it stopped and stormed off in the direction it came.9

"Hold on Number 2!" A4's muffled voice could be heard from the clearing. In a flash, the sound of screeching metal was heard and the ground trembled as the goliath was toppled over.

"Number 4! I'm in here!" A2 called out. She heard multiple footsteps rushing over to her prison and they immediately began prying the pipe back open until she had just enough room to drag herself out.

“Are you all all right?” A2 asked the moment she was free.

“Yes. Yes!” A4 responded nodding happily. “We should be asking you that.”

“If you hadn't gotten here in time I wouldn't have been...”

“I'm so glad you're ok.” She sighed.

“Me too.”

S21 came over and began tinkering with her arm and leg as A4 shared the results of the battle with her. The numbers were high but they dispatched them all without any serious injuries after S21 found a way to block the EMP blasts.

A2's heart rate slowly calmed as she counted her teammates again and again. Everyone was there and up and about with only minor cuts and scrapes. The Resistance women gathered in a small group and began tending to each other with G16 sitting nearby as if waiting for them to invite her in.

“4...” She whimpered, still looking at the other group.

“Number 2...”

“I'm sorry... You were right, I was just... I didn't want to lose you I felt so helpless just sitting here and—” A2's voice was cut off by A4 throwing herself on her and wrapping her arms tightly around her. A2 gasped and blinked back tears as she put her good arm on A4's back and rested her head on her shoulder.

“I was worried too silly.”

“I know... I was just... it's hard, you know?”

“Yeah.”

"We're alone here... nobody's sending us back up and there's just so many enemies. I'm just... afraid sometimes."

“Me too.”

“4?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For saving me.”

“Heh... anytime.”

“I hate to break things up,” S21 said abruptly, “but I can't exactly fix anything with you sprawled all over her.”

The two gasped and A4 jumped back and laughed nervously.

“S-sorry.” They both said.

S21 smiled and pressed a few more buttons on her terminal and looked to A2. A sharp shock suddenly hit her left side and she yelped and fell back.

“What the hell was that?” A2 groaned, pushing herself back up with both arms. “You could have warned me, that... wait.” She looked to her side to see her arm working just as intended. She raised it up and clenched her fist and wiggled her fingers around before jumping slightly and looking back to S21 with a bright expression.

“Thank you!”

“Don't mention it.” She said coolly but with a small smile. “It's what I'm here for.”

"We all care about you Number 2." A4 said. "You can rely on us when you can't fight for yourself."

A2 bit her lip and nodded. “Y-yeah I know... I just... thank you.” She smiled and pulled A4 back into a hug.

 


End file.
